kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjiro Kamado
|Kamado Tanjirō}} is the main protagonist of Kimetsu no Yaiba, who becomes a Demon Hunter and joins the Demon Killing Corps to hunt down the Demon who murdered his family and turned his sister Nezuko into a Demon. Appearance Tanjiro has burgundy hair combed back and dark eyes with a scar on the top left of his forehead. He wears long rectangular earrings with a sun symbol and a checkered black and green pattern haori over the standard Demon Hunter uniform. He carries around a wooden box where Nezuko sleeps during the day. Personality Tanjiro is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. He has a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve; an example is finding a cure for Nezuko. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, he isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of his younger sister. His most important attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even demons. This often gives him hesitation when killing demons. For the years of his service and amount of experience he faced, he became more calculating and strict in his decision. His courage to protect the weak committed him to face his enemy with respect and dignity whether good or evil demons. Relationships Nezuko Kamado Nezuko is the younger sister of Tanjiro, and the only remaining member of their family each other has left. As such Tanjiro who is usually calm and polite will become enraged and attack anybody who harms Nezuko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 17 He is extremely protective of her, but that doesn't prevent him from getting her help during battles that he can't handle alone.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 5 Tomioka Giyu Tanjiro first met Giyuu after he tried to kill Nezuko who had just been turned into a demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 After seeing his determination Giyuu gives Tanjiro instructions to go to Urokodaki which leads him into the path of becoming a Demon Hunter.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 While not trusting him at first, Tanjiro comes to respect Giyu a lot later on. They are both students of Urokodaki and users of the Breath of Water Style. Zenitsu Agatsuma At first, Tanjiro was annoyed with Zenitsu as their first encounter involved Zenitsu pestering a girl to marry him when she was clearly against it. He quickly remedied the situation by pulling him away from the girl to the girl's gratefulness. Zenitsu was in denial that the girl didn't like him and immediately blamed Tanjiro for his failed proposal, causing Tanjiro to look at him in disgust. Despite this, Tanjiro understood Zenitsu must have been strong to pass the test and the two can rely on each other during battles against powerful demons. Though Tanjiro can be annoyed by Zenitsu's tantrums and womanizing, he cares for Zenitsu as a close friend and is very patient with him. Zenitsu tends to be the one to inform Tanjiro of the city life and occasionally explain things due to Tanjiro's naivety. Zenitsu cares for Tanjiro as a close friend and admires his strength and kindness. He also tries to kiss up to him as a possible future brother in law (due to his crush on Nezuko). Inosuke Hashibira The two don't always get along due to their vastly different personalities as Inosuke is always ready for a fight and Zenitsu tends to be cowardly and prefers not jumping head first. Despite this the two have managed to team up against powerful demons such as fighting together against Daki. Urokodaki Sakonji Kocho Shinobu Tsuyuri Kanao History Tanjiro grew up on a mountain alongside and the rest of his siblings and mother. He is the eldest son of the Kamado family. He was very loving towards his brothers and sisters, and would go out of his way to play with and console them. He was admired by all of his siblings. He was responsible for things like selling firewood in the nearest town in order to earn money for the family. Synopsis Final Selection Arc During the Taisho Period. Tanjiro Kamado is living a modest but blissful life in the mountains with his family. After coming home from an overnight trip selling charcoal, Tanjiro returns to find his entire family slaughtered by demons, save for his younger sister Nezuko. Tanjiro picks Nezuko up and attempting to carry her to the nearest doctor, he discovers that she has been transformed into a demon and is attacked by her. While Tanjiro is struggling to fend off the attack from his Demon-turned sister Nezuko, Giyu attacks the latter from behind, only for his attempt to fail as the former moves his target out of the way. Recovering quickly, the swordsman asks the youth why he protects the Demon. Tanjiro tells him it is because the creature is his sister. Looking at the maddened Nezuko, Giyu questions this statement, before swiftly removing the girl from her brother's grip.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-27 As Tanjiro called out to his sister in alarm, Giyu told him not to move, stating that it is his job to kill Demons like Nezuko. The swordsman then listens to Tanjiro's attempt to defend his sister and explain their current predicament, commenting that her change in demeanor is simple to explain: any open wound bathed in Demon blood causes that person to become a Demon themselves, thus increasing their overall numbers. Tanjiro exclaims that his sister hasn't eaten any people, Giyu reminds him of what had just transpired, shortly thereafter bluntly commenting that there is no way to cure a person once they are turned into a Demon, despite Tanjiro's plea to the contrary. As Tanjiro continues pleading, Giyu brought his sword up to Nezuko's throat.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-30 Tanjiro then prostrates himself before the swordsman, begging for his sister's life, Giyu grew angry, stating that the youth has no authority over who lives or who dies, as he was too weak to protect his family, and that all of his talk about finding a cure for his sister's condition and finding his family's killer is ridiculous. Stating that neither he or the Demon Lords would have any respect for such a miserable display, Giyu demands that Tanjiro prove his dedication to protecting his sister by drawing his axe. As the youth pondered these words, Giyuu silently encourages him to find the resolve necessary to accomplish all of the lofty goals he had placed upon himself. He then stabs Nezuko in the chest, causing Tanjiro to throw a stone at him in fury.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 31-37 Giyu blocks the stone with the hilt of his sword, avoiding another of the projectiles as Tanjiro charged at him empty-handed. Seeing the attack attempt as only a simple act of emotion, the swordsman angrily drove the hilt of his sword into his attacker's back, knocking him to the ground. Staring down at the fallen youth, Giyu wonders where his opponent's axe was. Looking up, he sees the weapon spinning towards him through the air, and narrowly dodges it. He then mused over Tanjiro's clever strategy, realizing that the youth's plan had been to take him out even though he would have perished as well.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 38-44 Distracted, the swordsman is attacked by Nezuko, dodging backward from her kick. Cursing himself, Giyu watches as the girl reached for her brother, certain that she was going to devour him. To his surprise, she instead stood protectively in front of his prone body, before charging at him in rage. Giyu recalled Tanjiro's previous assertion that Nezuko wouldn't eat humans, noting that somebody a long time ago had said the same thing and had been killed regardless. He further reflected on the nature of Demons, in particular, the high amount of stamina lost during the transformation process, and what they do to alleviate the lost stamina and prevent starvation: eat humans, even those closest to them. Seeing that Nezuko was not following this example, Giyu sheathed his sword, incapacitating the unusual Demon with a barehanded blow to the neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 44-48 While Tanjiro and Nezuko were unconscious, Giyu wraps the latter in a clean cloth and straps a bamboo muzzle-like tube across her mouth. When Tanjiro regained consciousness, the swordsman instructed him to visit Urokodaki Sakonji, and also to not take his sister out in the sun, before leaving swiftly.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 50-51 First Mission Arc Asakusa Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Enhanced Sense of Smell: Tanjiro has a heightened sense of smell even before he underwent sword training. It is strong enough for him to smell the 'line of interval'-- the slight pause in an enemy's movement-- and distinguish between species, as well as their approximate position. After training, he can smell emotions as well as track objects, humans and demons over long distances. Fighting ability: '''This trait of Tanjiro's was pointed out by Giyuu Tomioka during their first encounter in which Tanjiro skillfully laid out a plan to attack Giyu by surprise by charging towards him not showing he was unarmed and plan to have brought down Giyu with an axe he had thrown in the air beforehand. '''Enhanced strength: '''After training, Tanjiro gained immense strength and speed and has demonstrated a great use of it (i.e., Jumping over twice his height during the Final Selection arc when fighting the Demon who killed Urokodaki Sakonji's disciples. Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11: Taught to him by Urokodaki Sakonji, the Water Pillar before Giyu. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. Tanjiro has now learned to do full focus breaths at all times, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. With this enhanced strength and ability to find the 'line of interval,' Tanjiro can utilize ten different moves: # ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7, Page 21 - A single concentrated slash # ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 - Tanjiro jumps and spins his body while slashing. #* ノ ・ |Ni no kata kai: Yoko mizu guruma}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 19 - # ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 22 - Tanjiro swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. # ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 13 # ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 31, Page 19 - A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. # ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 12, Page 11 - Tanjiro fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. #* ノ ねじれ ・ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu - ryūryū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 - # Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop - 'A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. #* ノ き・ |Shichi no kata: Shizuku hamon tsuki - kyoku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 - # ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Page 19 - Tanjiro cuts the target vertically. # ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}} #* ノ ・ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki - ran}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 25, Page 10 - Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. # ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 39, Page 12 - A constant attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. |Hinokami Kagura}}:Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 Taught by Tanjiro's father. A breathing technique that increases the user's strength and endurance. * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 - A single concentrated slash. * の |Heki-ra no ten}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 23 - A similar attack to "Water Wheel" in which Tanjiro spins his body to create a 360-degree slash. * |Enbu}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 - A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after. * Waltz Flash - Tanjiro utilizes Zenitsu Agatsuma's "Thunderclap flash" and combines it with his "Flame Waltz" by pumping air through his entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all and ending with a flaming slash. * Solar Halo Dragon Dance - A combination attack utilizing Nezuko's Blood Burst, Tanjiro's sword adopts a red colour and is coated in flames. While in this state, he circles the enemy in a pattern resembling a flaming dragon and slashes them multiple times and ultimately beheading them. He first used this on Urogi, Sekido, and Karaku. * |Retsujitsu kōkyō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 - Tanjiro unleashes two horizontal slashes that defend him from attacks from the front or side. * |Gen'nichi kō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 - Tanjiro uses this technique to evade techniques using high-speed twists and rotations. It works most effectively on enemies with good vision as they will attack an afterimage of him and not his actual body. * |Kasha}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 19 - Tanjiro uses this technique in quick succession with Parhelion Rainbow and attacks the enemy while they are distracted. * Shining Sun Stab '- A single thrust attack with the sharp blade. * |Shyakkotsu en'yō}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 - A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks. Ability to See-Through - Like his father, he finally gained the ability to foresee the opponent's attack while showing no battle spirit and sense of blood-lust, empowering his opponent with no rust. Trivia *Kamado, without the second kanji (竈, かまど) is a traditional Japanese wood or charcoal-fueled cook stove/furnace. **Do, the second kanji of his family name, (門, ど) means door. **Tan (炭, たん) means charcoal. **Ji (治, じ) can mean 'to heal'. **Rou (郎, ろう) is a common Japanese name suffix for boys. It also means male. Quotes Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family